The Island of Mysteries
by AFictionalMind
Summary: What happens when a variation of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked with MUCH more Alvittany, Simonette, Theonore meets a variation of a Chipmunk'd characters from Kingdom Hearts? Read and find out! 1st attempt at a story... AxB, SxJ, TxE and MORE!
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaallllvviiiin!" for the millionth time, Dave Seville was having to catch his son before blowing something up or causing trouble

"I'm beginning to get a headache" Dave moaned to himself rubbing his temples. "At least I have the rest of this vacation to look forward to, I hope."

"C'mon Alvin we need to go!" said Dave as they tried to board the ship. "I'm not going to have to worry about you breaking things or lighting things on fire on this vacation right?" "Don't worry Dave! 'Rules' is my middle name!" Unfortunately, Dave had turned around before seeing the mischievous grin on Alvin's face. "This", thought Alvin, "is going to be a greeeaaat vacation"

"C'mon Alvin! It's not fair!" Squealed Brittany. "Right" said Simon "It is not fair to choose a bed before everyone is in the room!"

"Oh relax simon" said Alvin, "besides, first come, first served!"

"is Not" squeaked Brittany again

"is too" said Alvin right back. "The Bed closest to the window should go to the coolest, the fun-est and the leader of…."

"Then clearly you are on MY bed" Brittany interrupted as the rest of the gang doubled over with laughter.

Alvin send a pillow from the bed flying towards Brittany. "Hey, watch it" she said or I'll…" "That's enough" said Dave stumbling into the room holding the luggage. "We can take turns, right Alvin?" "Right!" Theadore broke in, "I am good at sharing" "Except when it comes to food" grumbled Alvin as he went to get his suitcase from Dave.

"Brittany! How much stuff did you bring?" Alvin said as he attempted to push her 5 pieces of luggage out of the way"

"I packed light" Brittany smiled"

"This is light?"

"Yep", Brittany said, I only brought 10 casual dresses, 4 evening gowns, 2 formal outfits, 5 swimsuits…. Oh no! I forgot my dancing outfits!"

"IN 5 SUITCASES" squeaked Alvin!

"No, that's just the first 3 bags"

"Then what's in the other 2 cases? Asked Alvin (Though he knew exactly what it was, "probably her portable beauty parlor" he thought to himself)

"My make-up" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Girls!" he thought to himself. Brittany was so much work to live with. Things always had to be a certain way. Always perfect. He could barely get through the bathroom without having to stumble around her things each morning. "Although" he thought to himself, she is really pretty…

"What are you looking at" said Brittany as Alvin snapped back into the real world she and the chipettes walked by having changed into their swimsuits. "Never seen a girl before" she teased.

Simon looked up from the book he was reading blushing slightly as he saw Jeanette looking in his direction. He knew exactly what was going on. He recognized that love-stuck look Alvin got on his face every time he saw Brittany.

One night after the chipettes joined the chipmunks on stage, Simon had heard Alvin talking in his sleep. He would never tell Alvin for fear of embarrassing his brother. But regularly Simon was able to hear Alvin mumble "Brittany" in his sleep.

Simon too had a crush on the beautiful Jeanette Miller. But he would never let on. He had to be the responsible one in the family. There was no time for girls. Little did he know that his attempts to hide his crush would be futile and Alvin would come clean about his feeling about Brittany before the end of the vacation!


	2. Chapter 2 Shipwrecked!

**Thanks to the sole reviewer so far! Thanks my friend!**

"Alvin are we going to have to have another talk about rules" said Dave. Alvin was at it again. Even before the cruise ship had left the dock Alvin was causing his usual mischief.

"You realize that if you disobey me again, you will be off the ship and miss the International Music Awards"

"But Dave" Alvin whined "I only wanted to have a little fun in the casino – I was feeling lucky" he said with a smirk

"That's no excuse" Dave glared "You are under-age and not allowed there. "

"and as for you girls" Dave glared at the Chipettes "I expected you to have more sense. I asked you to stay here and you went out dancing!"

"We're sorry Dave" Brittany sniffed, trying not to cry

Alvin always hated when Brittany cried. It always broke his heart. He secretly wanted to run and give her a hug. But was desperately trying to ignore this and pretend like he hadn't noticed. He couldn't let on that he had a crush on Brittany!

"You all need to try harder," Dave replied in a firm but loving manner. "I just heard from the Captain that we headed into a storm and you can't be causing mischief. "

"A Storm?" squeaked Theodore who was still panicked from having watched all of Jungle Monster 4 that Alvin had left on the TV.

"Don't worry" Simon intervened as Dave opened his mouth. "Statistically, the chances of a ship sinking at sea in this day and age is…."

"Oh be quiet Simon" said Alvin, Who cares"

"It'll be okay Teddy" Eleanor said putting her hand on Theodore and giving him a big hug. "We are all together"

LATER THAT NIGHT

**ALVIN's DREAM:**

_ She was so pretty, it broke my heart to see her sad. It was all my fault. I was the troublemaker and I started all of this. Brittany looked like she was going to cry. I can't show how soft I am in front of my brothers – I'm the fun one not the "soft" one. Aw, you know what? Who cares? I ran to Brittany (who had started sobbing) and threw my arms around her. Wow, she was so warm! After a moment, Brittany wrapped her arms around me as I felt her wet tears against my cheek. Brittany, I'm so sorry, I Lo…._

WOOOOOOOOP! WOOOOOOOP!

Everyone woke up with a start. I couldn't be could it? The familiar sound from the safety drill made itself heard. I couldn't be! WOOOOOOOPP! It was! The ships siren was going off!

Dave rushed into the room half awake and pulling on his robe. Guys, we have to go, NOW!

The Chipmunks jumped out of their bed and onto the floor – with the exception of Theo who's fur was standing on end! He began shaking.

"Theo! We need to Go!" yelled Alvin.

Simon jumped up on the bed and gently grabbed Theodore.

The chipettes, who were barely awake were pulling on their life-jackets (the cruise ship company had specially made life-jackets to fit the chipmunks and chipettes in order to comply with safety regulations) Alvin was already in his life jacket as Simon helped Theodore with his.

Moments later, all of them were rushing down the ship's hallway amidst the bustle heading for the meeting point assigned to their section of cabins in one of the ships dining rooms.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" asked Dave to one of the passengers nearby

"I heard there was an explosion in one of the ships engine rooms and now the ship is flooding" the women replied!

"That's odd" said Dave, "I didn't hear anyth… " Suddenly the ship started to list to the side causing some passengers to loose there footing and scream.

Alvin suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hand. He looked down to see Brittany squeezing his hand very tightly. Brittany also noticed this and quickly released his hand.

"Sorry" she said. "That's ok" Alvin replied quietly.

Alvin looked around to see Theodore and Eleanor hugging each other. Jeanette looked like she was about to cry and he had never seen Simons eye's larger than they were now.

"Gosh" he thought to himself "what's going to happen to us?"

His thoughts were interrupted when a crewmember started calling out to everyone. "Ladies and Gentleman the Captain has asked us to move to the lifeboats. Please head towards your assigned lifeboats"

"That doesn't sound good" thought Dave.

Just as the crewmember had finished his announcement, the ship suddenly groaned and leaned further over at a very steep angle.

Passengers screamed and started running out on the steep deck to any available lifeboat.

In the chaos, one of the passengers running by accidentally kicked Jeanette who flew into one of the legs of a nearby table! "OUCH!" She screamed!

All the chipmunks gasped and tried to run towards Jeanette who was trying to get up rubbing her head.

"JEANETTE! GUYS!" the chipmunks whirled around to see Dave being pushed by the crowd out the door!

"DAVE!" They all cried!

"Jeanette are you ok?" asked Britt! "Um, yeah, I think so"

"we need to catch up with Dave! Hurry" screamed Brittany tugging Jeanette upright.

The chipmunks quickly rushed out onto the deck and gasped.

"Where did everyone go" asked Theodore nervously. The deck was eerily silent short of the one lifeboat swinging in the breeze at the far end of the deck.

Alvin looked over at Brittany who had turned white. "uh, uh, what do we do?" she said panicked.

The ship lurched again to the side. "Everyone, we have to get to the lifeboat!" screamed Simon.

"b-but what about Dave?" said Theodore trying not to cry

"There's no time" Simon replied and started towards the lifeboat with everyone dashing after him and into the lifeboat.

"Jeanette, are you sure you're ok?" asked Eleanor

"Yeah, I think so" Jeanette replied.

Simon and Alvin began chewing through the ropes holding the lifeboat up. The ship was so far on its side the lifeboat was barely above the surface of the water.

"Wait!" said Theodore "we have to wait for Dave!"

"We can't!" yelled Alvin and Simon together "the ship is sinking, we have to leave, NOW!"

"What?" the Chipettes cried! "NOOO!"

With that, a wave washed the lifeboat off its hooks and they began to float away.

Theodore began to cry along with the Chipettes. Both Simon and Alvin had to wipe away the tears that were beginning to well up in their eyes. What were they going to do without Dave?

LATER….

The chipmunks had floated over an hour with no one in sight. Slowly, one by one they began to fall asleep in the little lifeboat. It had begun to rain and the chipmunks and chipettes were trying to snuggle together to keep warm. Alvin was the only one still awake. **[See a drawing from a friend of this scene on DeviantArt (just don't forget to come back and finish reading XD - take out the space): art/fm-s-fanfic-scene-the-huddle-up-306863057**Brittany mumbled something and snuggled in tighter to Alvin.

Alvin quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he saw that everyone was asleep he carefully wrapped his arm and tail around Brittany, who had begun to shiver, to try and warm her up and shelter her from the rain.

Brittany's eyes fluttered as she looked up at Alvin, awoken by the warmth suddenly surrounding her.

"A-alvin?" She asked. Embarrassed, Alvin quickly began to unwrap his arm and tail from around Brittany.

"Alvin are you ok" asked Brittany only half awake but still noticing he was wet through from the rain and was shaking from the cold. She snuggled up against him and Alvin thankful, snuggled into her.

"I'll be ok, thanks Britt" Alvin whispered.

"Alvin, what's going to happen to us" asked Brittany


	3. Chapter 3 Scared

**Ok! Here it is! Chapter 3. So sorry for the delay, had a bunch of unexpected things happen/travel come up. Hopefully, you won't have to wait so long for the next Chapter! **

**So, thank you for the reviews! I read each and every one and take it seriously. I might not be able to take all your suggestions all the time, but RossLynchLUVR here is a little SimonxJeanette for you (hope you like it)! (and thanks for being the first reviewer of Chapter 2!) Thanks for your kind words everyone! :)**

Brittany awoke early before the sun was even up. Blinking twice, the panic of what had happened the previous night began to set in.

Lifting her head slightly, she saw the rest of the chipmunks still asleep in the lifeboat. She looked down and noticed that Alvin's arm was wrapped around her. Looking at Alvin she also noticed that _her_ tail was wrapped around him!

Brittany blushed and thought to her self "Alvin is really kind of cute. Though, I could never let my sisters see that I had a crush on him."

Looking around to make sure no one was looking, she cuddled into Alvin and fell asleep.

-_**Jeanette's Dream/POV**_

"Oh my gosh! What was that? The ships alarm going off? The chances of a ship sinking at sea, were, were, oh goodness what was it again?"

WHOOOOP!

"Oh my goodness, where are you Simon?"

From the first day we met, I had a crush on him. He was the first boy, er, chipmunk, that was like me. Books, statistics, it almost seemed like it was a match made in Heaven...

WHOOOOP!

"Oh no", my heart started racing "This can't be a drill! Oh where are the others?"

WHOOOOP!

"Ok, I'm Jeanette Miller, I'm the smart Chipette, I can't cry, I have to be able to react. I can do this, I'll be ok."

WHOOOOP!

"Ok, not working! Can't seem to psych myself into doing this! Where are you Dave? Oh, where are you Simon? What'd I give to hold your hand right now!"

WHOOOP!

"Oh no! I'm going to have to go on my own?"

Making my way down the dark hallway, I tried to find the assigned meeting place...but where is everyone? The room is…Empty?

"I can do this, I'm a big girl (chipmunk) _[**NB: is there a correct way to refer to a female chipmunk? ~FM**]_

WHOOO...

"What was that? Why did the alarm cut out like that? Oh no, Simon where are you?" I couldn't help the tears beginning to roll down my face.

Feeling the ship begin to tip to one side, I ran out on deck.

It was so cold and it had begun to rain. Shivering, I looked around. Nobody was in sight! There wasn't even a lifeboat as far as I could tell!

JEANETTE!

"Where was that coming from?"

JEANETTE!

I looked over the edge and saw a lifeboat with all the Chipmunks! Simon was calling my name!

"Simon! Please don't leave me!" I screamed as the lifeboat began to float off into the night...

**Simon's POV**

**"**W-why?" I mumbled have awake, it felt like someone was kicking me. Ouch! There it was again.

Lifting my head I noticed Jeanette; her face was all scrunched up and she was shaking like she was scared of something. I couldn't tell if she was cold or...

"Simon, please don't leave me" I heard her mumble

"she was calling _my_ name? She must be having a bad dream!

I moved over until I was beside her. Removing my sweater, I placed it on top of her, patting her shoulder gently. Even though she was terrified by a nightmare, she still looked so, so, gorgeous.

"Hm? Simon?" Jeanette's eyes fluttered

I looked away and pretended I was asleep, trying not to blush

**Jeanette's POV**

I half woke up feeling a slight weight on my shoulders. Noticing Simon's sweater around me, I smiled. "maybe he really does like me? Or then again, maybe he's just being nice...

I looked up and noticed that the others were starting to wake up and look around in the morning light.

Eleanor was perched at the side of the lifeboat looking out at the seemingly empty ocean

"Ellie, what are you doing?" asked Jeanette

Eleanor didn't turn around, so Jeanette asked again walking across the lifeboat to her younger sister. "whatcha up to Ellie?" she asked again.

Eleanor turned around slightly and her older sister noticed her tear-stained fur.

"oh Ellie! It's going to be ok!" Jeanette said and hugged her sister. "we'll figure this out together."

"But what are we going to do about food" asked Theodore. "I'm so hungry, I feel like I'm going to starve to death!"

"Don't worry Theodore" Jeanette replied "there a many things that will get you before starvation. Dehydration, Sunstroke….

"An island" interrupted Eleanor.

"Not quite" Jeanette continued...

"Um, Jeanette?" Brittany interrupted pointing to the island slowly coming into view

"oh, never-mind then" laughed Jeanette

"Maybe we should still be worried after all" Theodore said nervously, pointing at the fast-approaching island…

The island was covered in a dense, dark fog. It didn't look as inviting as they had originally thought when they saw it at a distance. It looked very overgrown and very scary, especially with the fog cover

"Nah, we'll be fine" said Alvin "we're chipmunks, we're used to living in the wild!

"B-but what if there are other 'things' living there, like jungle monsters?" asked Theodore nervously

"C'mon Theo" Alvin replied, "No one would live there! Just look at it! And don't you start with one of your smarty comments!" he said glaring at Simon who was just about to open his mouth.

"I'm sure we'll be fine" Jeanette said placing a paw on Theodore's shoulder "Let's head for that island!"

…

Meanwhile on the far side of the island two other chipmunks were running though the jungle…

C'mon! Catch up will you? said the first one "we'll never find these ghosts or this ghost city if you don't hurry!"

"Sorry" replied the second, I can't read Grandma and Grandpa's old map running through all of this. Besides, who else would get in the way?

"That's true, there's no one else here, I hope, let's go!"

***To Be Continued***

**Not to thrilled at how this chapter came together, but I'll let the reviews speak for themselves! Please, Please! Whether or not you have an account, please review! Thanks! Until next time, ~AFictionalMind**


	4. Chapter 4 We're Heeeeere!

**Thanks for your patience waiting for this. I do apologize for the delay. Between having my drawings stolen, sickness and some other things, its been a rough couple of weeks. I do hope that you'll won't have to wait so terribly long for Chapter 5. Thanks again for your reviews and understanding. Now here's chapter 5:**

"C'mon guys, there has to be a paddle in the boat somewhere!"

"Simon! We've looked three times already there is no paddle!" replied Alvin

"You can't be serious Alvin, Coast Guard regulations state that all lifeboats…"

"OKAY SIMON! We Know!" Alvin interrupted again

"Ok, lets calm down" said Jeanette "we've only been on this lifeboat less than a day and already look what it is doing to us?! We've acting like...ANIMALS!

"Jeanette's right" said Simon ignoring the fact that Jeanette was blushing deeply "let's see if we can use our paws to paddle to that Island!"

…..

"C'mon Britt, you're actually going to have to get wet" said Alvin.

The lifeboat was beached on the island, but there was still a little water and wet sand between the boat and the dryer part of the island beach. The boys had jumped in and tried to pull the boat up the beach, but it was too heavy. Eleanor and Jeannette had reluctantly jumped off the lifeboat and into the inch of water. All of them, with the exception of Brittany were on the beach calling to Britt.

"There is NO WAY I'm getting wet" Britt complained from the edge of the lifeboat. It will ruin my fur and makeup!

"C'mon Britt", said Eleanor giggling, "the water's great!"

"Yeah, um, no. Looks too cold for m-EEEEEEEEEEE!" Britt screamed as she tumbled over the side of the lifeboat. Having lost her footing looking down at the water…

SPLASH!

Alvin fell back in the shallow water laughing and pointing at Britt "how graceful that was!"

"ooooo Alvin I'm going to kill you!" Britt answered slowly getting up and walking briskly to the beach

"Only if you can catch me first!"

Ok guys, no ones killing anyone, no matter how much he sometimes deserves it! Simon intervened. "Besides, we will need everyone to help make a shelter"

"y-you really think we're going to be here that long? But Dave is looking for us, right?" Theo asked nervously

Simon placed a paw on Theo's shoulder and replied, "I'm sure he is Theo, but we should prepare to stay the night!"

"WE SHOULD WHAT?!" Britt yelled turning around from the conference her and her sisters were having "YOU...EXPECT ME TO...SLEEP OUTSIDE?!"

Alvin laughed "girls!" he mumbled while rolling his eyes

"What was that you said?!"

"Nothing Britt, nothing…"

"Well, we don't live in the wild anymore Alvin, 'we used to be used to living in the wild' we don't even have a tent, sleeping bags...or...*shudders* indoor plumbing! Besides, it gets cold here at night, we'll freeze to death!" (Britt was secretly hoping this might be an opportunity to get close to Alvin without raising any suspicion)

"well we can huddle together for warmth!" Jeanette said "I read it in a book and..." she suddenly blushed realizing what she had said

Ellie and Britt blushed too, though the boys didn't seem to notice.

"And that's why we will make a fire" said Alvin "we're always setting things on fire accidentally! let's find some things to burn!"

...

"wooow Simon!" they all gasped, "how did you learn to do that?" Simon, had used his glasses to light the fire after they realized that they had no way of lighting it.

"That was quite clever Simon" Jeanette said walking up

"I...uh, uh thank you?" Simon replied, unable to hide the obvious blush that was coming to his cheeks, only just now noticing that Jeannette was blushing too. 'Could she actually like me?' He wondered to himself.

Snapping himself in to reality, Simon replied: "we'll, it's starting to get late, maybe we should settle down for the evening."

"Yeah, I am getting kinda tired" replied Britt sleepily glancing over at Alvin who was yawning too.

The boys went out to find some large leaves for them to sleep on while the girls looked after the fire. The boys returned soon after carrying with them some banana tree leaves...

Alvin walked up to Britt who, even with the fire, had begun shivering...

"Here Britt" Alvin said handing her the stem of the leaf he was carrying...you can sleep on this, it might be more comfortable to sleep on than the ground…

"Um, thank you?" Britt answered eyeing Alvin suspiciously…why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden? She wondered to herself. "Well what are you going to sleep on?"

"I'll go out and get another leaf" answered Alvin turning around

"Wait!" Britt yelled "I mean wait a second" she whispered, biting her lip and motioned for Alvin to come closer.

Upon hearing Britt's yell, everyone turned around as Alvin approached Britt. "Is everything ok?" he asked as Britt shivered again.

"I…uh…" Britt blushed. "C-could you…stay with me?" she shivered again and Alvin wrapped his arm around her.

"Um…ok, we can't have a frozen Chipette, wouldn't be good publicity" he chuckled, sitting down next to Britt.

Ellie and Jeanette let out an "awwwww" and snapped their heads around looking at Simon and Theo, who were both obviously blushing.

"Setting the standard pretty high for us bro" Simon mumbled (though he was secretly pleased at this idea) sitting down next to Jeanette was giggling.

Theo, on the other hand, was already sitting next to Ellie who was laying her head on Theo's shoulder.

"Awwwwww" Britt and Jeanette cooed in unison

"Alvin?" Britt yawned as her eyes began to droop. "I hope Dave comes soon"

Alvin stroked her fur and replied: "Me too Britt, me too"

…

[On the other side of the island]

Oh geez Kairi, I knew we shouldn't have gone out in the storm the other day

S-Sora? (coughs) its not your fault, I wanted to go out and play with you she said shivering.

Kairi, it is my fault, I should do better at looking after you. I'll be right back, let me get some more wood for the fire so we can warm you up…

Sora went out gathering wood deep into the forest suddenly noticing a plume of smoke reaching into the sky in the dusk light. "that's unusual" he thought to himself, "I hope that doesn't mean there will be more trouble. I should investigate it tomorrow." And he wandered back to their camp…

**So, there it is. I think I could have done better, but I hope you enjoyed it. Again, thanks, I need reviews and support not flames thanks! :)**

**Important note: I am still trying to figure out how to publicize this, but if you're a reader of stories by ChipmunksXChipettes please know that she was badly injured a few months ago and has not been back on Deviantart or here yet (though she has a friend keeping an eye on things) so let's all hope for the best. (as disappointing as it can be to not have things updated all the time, sometimes there are legitimate reasons things are delayed)**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOL, had to update the chapter as I almost forgot my little bit at the beginning. Things are busy busy! I'm not a fan of how this chapter came out. WAAAAAAAAY to cheesy (you'll see where). I was originally going to change it, but it seems a lot of DA folks enjoyed it as is. So, I'll leave it for now. Despite being really slow at the updates, I really appreciate you reading and reviewing!**

Sora returned to camp carrying an armful of wood. "Right where I left you" he said glancing at the sleeping form of Kairi on the makeshift bed. He quietly went over he placed a hand on Kairi's head. "Oh geez, now she's got a fever, maybe I shouldn't go check on that mysterious smoke tomorrow. Please be ok Kairi."

Kairi murmured something and turned to her side.

Sora, looked up at the stars and lay down. "I've got a funny feeling this is going to get more interesting."

…..

[on the other side of the island]

Britt yawned and looked up at Alvin smiling. Alvin, who was struggling to stay awake, glanced down a Britt who was lying against his chest and blushed deeply.

Britt giggled and asked "um, Alvin?"

"Uh,Yes Britt?"

"Could you sing me a bedtime song?" she giggled

"A what? I….uh…uh"

"Let's all sing something" interjected Jeanette beginning to realize that her suspicion of Brittany's crush on Alvin was actually true.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea, might make us all feel better too" Simon looking at Jeanette instantly realizing what was going on and not wanting to leave his brother in an awkward position. "The question is, what?"

"I don't know" replied Britt "well while we're thinking, it might be a good idea to get some more wood for the fire, I've got a feeling it's going to be a long night"

"That's it!" they all said

"What?" Britt said looking suspiciously around at the others

"I've got a feeling" Theo said

"oooooh" she said as the realization finally hit her "I like that, let's sing that"

"I've gotta feeling, that Britt's going to be a Diva, that Britt's gonna be a Diva!" Alvin sang suddenly earning himself a glare from Britt.

"Haha, very funny" Britt said. "At least you don't have to worry about looking your best all the time!"

"Ok guys, are we going to do this or not?" Simon intervened

"Sorry guys" Alvin replied rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly "couldn't resist an opening such as that."

"We know" Britt replied coolly…

Though she really wasn't mad with him. She was just so happy to be in his arms, er, paws. She felt….safe. His fur was so nice and he was so warm. 'I could stay here forev…wait what am I thinking?!'

Britt suddenly starting singing "I've got a feeling" receiving some confused looks at the suddenness, but soon they all joined in.

…..

"Wow, sounded pretty good guys" said Theo after they had finished the song. Not only did everyone clearly look like they were feeling better, it was the first time both groups had sung together acappella. Britt already had the "love-struck" look in her eyes, but it had made its way to the eyes of the other Chipettes too.

'Simon's voice was so dreamy' Jeanette thought to herself. Eleanor, too, looked like someone had given her a fresh-baked cookie as she gazed over at Theodore.

"Good Night guys" Britt said as she cuddled against Alvin. Alvin re-adjusted the large banana leaf being used as a blanket around Brittany.

"Are you going to be warm enough Alvin?" Britt said looking worriedly up at Alvin.

"I should be fine" Alvin replied surveying the scene about him. The fire had died down to coals. Theadore and Eleanor were slumped against each other already fast asleep. Simon, on the other paw, was trying to act nonchalant as he gently stroked Jeanette's fur (who was also asleep lying against his chest)

"No, I can tell you won't, you don't have to always be Mr. toughmunk around me" Britt Smiled pulling the leaf around Alvin as well.

"I, uh, well thanks" Alvin replied turning nearly as red as the hoodie he was wearing…thank goodness it was dark out.

The chipmunks soon feel asleep unaware of the other presence on the opposite side of the island.

**What did you think? Too cheesy? I kinda thought so, I'll work on that. Please review! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Britt's Dream

**Hey there. Trying to get better at the updates. I really wasn't crazy about how the last chapter came out, so I tried to "step it up" with this chapter. I REALLY appreciate the good reviews, they help a lot and I read every single one and consider them. Especially thanks to Benderjam for the continued encouragement and helpful comments. I really didn't expect or plan for this story to turn into anything, so I'm trying my best. Hope you enjoy!**

…Panic filled every crack and crevice in my soul as I watched Alvin's form slowly disappear as the lifeboat was lowered. What was I going to do without the love of my life?!

"Alvin! Please!" I screamed,

"I'm sorry Britt, this is for your own good" called out Alvin from the railing of the ship. "I'm not leaving without you Alvin! I yelled jumping from the lifeboat to the third-class deck we were passing as the lifeboat was lowered, barely making it.

"BRITTANY!" I heard my Alvin yell as some passengers still on board pulled me over the railing.

I jumped up, running down the deck and up the stairs… towards my love, my life, everything that made me whole. Flinging myself into his arms I starting crying uncontrollably…the sort of cry that goes so deep. "Alvin!" I cried, my tears flowing like a faucet. "I told you I was getting off this ship with you! "That was very sweet of you Britt, stupid, but sweet."

"It's because I can't live without you, Alvin" I said looking up into his deep amber eyes knowing he felt the same way about me.

I was just about to kiss him when the ship suddenly gave a lurch and starting tipping at a steep angle.

"Brittany!" I saw the saw the fear in his eyes as he roughly pulled me to the back of the ship.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO JUMP ARE WE?!" I tried to scream over the panicked screams of the other passengers starting to loose their footing on the now steep deck angle.

"No Britt, everything is going to be ok" he said as he helped me on the other side of the railing.

I latched onto the railing and onto him like a barnacle on the side of a ship. I was not about to loose my beloved again. The ship continued to tip until it was floating almost completely upright.

"AAAALLLVIN?!"

"IT'S GOING TO BE OK BRITT, WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT!"

I watched as the water below quickly came up to reach us as the ship continued to sink. I held onto Alvin and the railing as tight as I could…. I suddenly felt the sharp sting of the ice cold water, like a billion tiny daggers cutting deep into me. Panicked, I look around for Alvin as I gasped for air

"ALVIN?! AAAAAALLLVVIIN?!"

Beginning to cry, I made my way to a piece of wood paneling from the wall of the 1st class lounge that was floating on the surface and crawled on top

"ALLLLLVVIIIIIIIIN!" I called out again

"ALLLLLVV…." My scream was cut short as I felt something latch onto my paw. Dragging himself partway up the floating piece of wood…..was Alvin!

"Alvin! A-are you ok?!"

"J-j-j-ust f-f-fine" he said shivering"

"Alvin, c'mon up here with me" I pleaded with him

"I can't Britt, it will capsize the board…."

Looking into those deep Amber eyes, I could see the sadness in them and I knew what he said to be true….

"I'm right here" I said placing my paw on his, "I'll always be here"

Exhausted, Alvin lay his head down on the make-shift 'lifeboat' and closed his eyes. I gently lay my head against his closing my eyes as well, intending to only close them for a minute…..what a night….

….Something was wrong….I snapped my eyes open and looked around. It was quiet….TOO quiet. I couldn't shake this feeling of dread and panic.

"Alvin?" I looked at his peacefully sleeping form, his fur eerily caked with ice and frost.

"Alvin?!" I asked again and tried to shake him….he was…..stiff…ALVIN! Oh my gosh ALVIN! I screamed. Have I lost him?!

A breeze stirred the frozen waters we were in….it was…..warm? What? A warm breeze?

….

Britt opened her eyes suddenly only to be greeted by the sleeping face of Alvin who was nose to nose with her.

"Lucky thing he's still asleep otherwise he'd never let me forget this" Britt blushed.

Another blast of hot steamy breath escaped Alvin's half-open mouth.

"Ewww, morning breath" Britt said crinkling up her nose and quietly sitting up, taking stock of her surroundings.

"Oh my" Britt quietly said noticing that Jeanette was cuddled under the chin of Simon. Ellie had her head resting on Theo's chest (who was rubbing his nose as one of her pig tails was tickling it) they were all still asleep.

"Ugh, too early yet, I'm going back to sleep too" Britt thought to herself and lay down just as another blast of hot chipmunk breath escaped Alvin.

"Oh this is SO not going to work" Britt muttered reaching a paw over and gently lifting up Alvin's chin to close his mouth. Alvin responded by mumbling something that sounded like 'mommy' and cuddled against Britt still fast asleep.

"Aw, to heck with it" thought Britt and cuddled back against Alvin quickly falling asleep as she listened to the soft, calm beating of Alvin's heart. It was only a dream…..Just a dream…..

**Woah, cheesy I know but there you have it. I'm betting you caught the not so subtle "throwback" to Titanic. Yes, I know it was highly condensed (it was a dream) and purposely re-wrote and changed some parts. Snap! A little more romance going on, seems like everyone is getting a little more "comfortable" with their crushes! Wonder what will happen next! ;) until the next update! ~aFM**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Meet

**Wow. Long time since an update right? Well for those that still follow it, thanks. I've had some things going on (lame excuse perhaps) but I'll try and see if I can get better. In all honesty, I didn't really plan for this to become a story, it was just some random writing when I was bored. Thanks for reading and still following! I read ALL reviews, just please be polite.**

**I know this is short, sorry about that**

_"Mmmmmhmm" Alvin opened his eyes and stretched as the morning light gracefully poured over the crisp linen sheets on his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. What was that? The scent of toaster waffles? Oh THIS was going to be a fine morning!_

Coming down the stairs, Alvin saw Brittany with her back turned, dressed in an apron busily working on some baking project in the kitchen. "Peeeeeerrrrfect opportunity" he grinned to himself, quietly walking up towards her.

Brittany abruptly turned around with a mug of coffee in her paw, catching him off-guard. "Good morning sleepy-head! …coffee?"

"S-sure" he said reaching his paw out for the steaming mug.

"Wait, do you want sugar with your coffee"

"uh….sure?" still unsure of what to make of the situation

"Here you go! She said suddenly leaning in a giving him a kiss"

"Mmmmmmmhmmmm"

Britt leaned out of the kiss and winked  
"Even with morning breath you're still cute! ….Alvin? Aalllllvin…anyone in there? Alvin just stood there in a trance. "AALLLLLLLLVIIIIIIIN!"

ALLLLLLLVIIIIIIIIIN!

W-whut?

"Alvin, Simon and Theo are gone, will you PLEASE go look for them?"

"aah, BRIIIIIITT! I was just having the most amazing dream though"

"Oh reeeeeeeeeeallly?"

"Yeah, I wa…..woah" he was just about to continue with the various reasons why a person, or in this case chipmunk, shouldn't wake him up when he turned his head coming face to face of the terrifying sight of Brittany and her….hair?

"NOT. A. Word. Sudsy"

How did she know that nickname?! He thought

Stifling a chuckle Alvin stood up "wait, why can't YOU?!"

"Uh, Alvin? I have a situation of my own to deal with!"

"I can see that….but what about Ellie?"

Britt glared and was about to say a smart retort when Alvin interrupted

"What happened to Ellie and Jeanette?"

"WEEEEEE are going to work on some more important things"

"…like more wood for the fire?" Alvin nodded towards the smoldering remains of the previous evening's fire

Rolling her eyes Britt stated "Alvin, I CAN'T get rescued looking like THIS! We're working on some more, proper clothing"

Alvin wasn't paying attention though….he was looking into the jungle…he was getting the eerie feeling that someone was watching him

"Alvin?"

He snapped his head back to her "Yeah hon?"

"…..did you just call me honey?"

"I…I…I.. uh…pssssssh, ha! no" Alvin stammered

"….Alvin….Simon? Theo?" she pointed towards the jungle

"Fine. Fine….I'll go"

"Thank you Alvin" Britt said swishing her tail back an forth as she walked away. Clasping her paws together in front she thought to herself "ha! He finally let it slip!"

"wwwwwooooooooooooooow….wait what am I thinking?!"

Shaking his head, Alvin walked into the jungle like forest

"Siiiiiiimooooooon….Theeeeeeeeeooooooo! Sheesh, where'd they get to?

"Theeeeeo! Theodore! Siiiiiimoooooooooooon!"

"Siiim….." he was cut short as a spiky-headed chipmunk wielding an oddly shaped sword suddenly stepped out of the underbrush.

The stranger spoke in a strong, yet hushed tone: "Who are you, and WHAT are you doing on OUR island?"

**Please R&R Thanks for reading!**


End file.
